


Day 1. An Advent Calendar for You

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #spnadventcalendar2018, Christmas, Dean and Jack - Freeform, Fluff, cuteness, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: A bit of bonding and arts and crafts with Dean and Jack.





	Day 1. An Advent Calendar for You

December 1st could have started off like any other day. By all accounts it was a normal day, except jack was "kidnapped" by Dean after training this day. He was walking out from the showers in a clean pair of sweats and sweater when Dean grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him off. Jack was more than a little concerned, usually when grabbed like this, it meant he was in trouble, "uh.. Hi.. Dean? Is something wrong?"

"Nope! I'm gonna show you something." He did sound excited, he was carrying a box under his other arm that piqued Jack's curiosity.

"Oh, okay. I'm guessing it's to do with the box?"

"It's to do with what's in the box." Dean led Jack to a table in the library and unpacked his box. There was colorful construction paper, glue, markers, glitter glue and a few pairs of scissors, "we're gonna make a chain."

Jack looked from Dean to the supplies and back again, "Dean.. Paper wouldn't be a very strong chain to use for.. anything."

Dean just clapped Jack on the shoulder, "no, it's a countdown chain. you know, like an advent." But without the prizes.. Jack didn't need to know about the prizes.

"I don't know what an advent is. How do you do the countdown chain?" Jack sat at the table and picked up a red sheet of paper. Dean sat by him and started cutting strips, smiling when Jack picked up some scissors and started to do as Dean did.

"We make the chains like this, "he'd explain and loop two strips of paper together, "but, after you decorate the strip. Twenty five strips all together. Well, 24 since we started a little late. You tear off a link every day to countdown til Christmas Day."

Jack set down his scissors in favor of decorating the strips, "I like that, it sounds like a neat idea."

"Right? We can make extra chains to put on the tree when we get it too. This Christmas we're goin all out."

Jack perked at the sound of that, he wasn't totally sure what Dean meant, but he sounded excited by it, which made him excited. "I can't wait."

About an hour later they had their chains made. A smaller 24 link chain and a much bigger chain that they'd lost count with and Jack was adequately covered in marker stains and glitter glue. "Think we went a little overboard, kid?"

Jack laughed as they put the long chain away in the box, "well, the tree's probably gonna be really big, right?"

"Yeah we'll see. Come on, let's get this thing hung up on a wall."

"How about in the kitchen? We won't forget it if it's in there." 


End file.
